Deadeye
Deadeye is a mysterious assassin, incredibly proficient in the use of technology. He seems to be researching some grand conspiracy relating to the Destruction Bench Agreement tournament, having a serious hatred for the organization. At one point he was hired as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron by the Time Police. He is the direct counter to Jane Rose. Powers Deadeye as a base has a wide variety of technological equipment at his disposal. He has a set of active camo to become invisible, various grenades, a hand cannon with long range and accuracy, and a specialized suit which hides various compact blades across its entire surface. He also has his signature weapon, the Sabertooth Amalgamate. This weapon can seemingly copy the essence of a person he hits with it. Once he's done that, or he's scanned a target with his visor, he can take that copied data and, as the name implies, amalgamate it into a new ability that he gets to permanently keep. Deadeye also has incredible perseverance, able to stay conscious even when below 0 stamina. He's also smart, able to learn from his mistakes and grow stronger. If he survives a match, he can flee under the promise to come back another day. When he does return, he'll have roughly 5 new upgrades. Each one will be related to countering the things that made him lose the last time, to hopefully avoid making the same mistakes again. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 51 Deadeye showed up as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron, acting as a perfect counter to Jane Rose. Unfortunately, due to having his left eye being different and more pronounced than his right, he was immediately compared to sans and targeted by Rave. He was also coincidentally the only target outside of PSonic's anti-teleportation aura, making him the perfect target. He was generally ganged up on first, and suffered multiple critial hits before he was able to do much. He very quickly decided to flee, wanting to avoid getting slaughtered so he could return another day. - Episode 57 Deadeye was hired as an assassin by The Choire to help take care of the Destruction Bench Agreement. He appeared in the lower decks of their yacht, ready to ambush his enemies. Unfortunately, the players had previously visited the boiler room area and successfully predicted that it would be a boss arena. As a preemptive measure, Zochoten warped one of the steam pipes in such a way that it would cause a detonation after a few hours. This coincidentally happened to be while Deadeye was down stairs, defeating him before the players even saw him. Trivia * Deadeye was the only member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron that was intended to be something more than just an "anti" version of another character, instead being an entire plot threat of Sylvia's who was merely introduced conveniently through that combat. Because of that, he seems to have the least "countering" of his alternate's kit in his sheet, and has no history or real reason to target Jane other than both being assassins, much like Rave, Retnue, and Aurum. However, he also had much more motivation and backstory to go along with him. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters